Rewrite ${((9^{9})(7^{6}))^{6}}$ in the form ${9^n \times 7^m}$.
Answer: ${ ((9^{9})(7^{6}))^{6} = (9^{(9)(6)})(7^{(6)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((9^{9})(7^{6}))^{6}} = 9^{54} \times 7^{36}} $